


Father's Day

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Calling out his Dad, Drabble, Gen, Identity Reveal, Snark, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: I wrote this for the Gabriel Appreciation Week on Tumblr.  When it started getting lots of notes, I decided to share it here:Adrien is not home for Father's Day, but he left Gabriel something to let him know (what) he is (really) thinking of him.





	Father's Day

Nathalie came into his office.  “Sir, Adrien was not in his room.  However, he appears to have left you something.”  She set down a small wrapped parcel, with “Happy Father’s Day!” written over and over on the wrapping paper.  

Cheap, tacky wrapping paper, Gabriel noted with a curled lip.  He would have expected his son to have better taste than that.  He ripped off the paper to find a cardboard box–one of the  _Gabriel_  brand accessory boxes, with the brand name blacked out by a marker.  Insult added to injury.  He suspected there was worse to come.

He opened the box to find two smaller boxes–jewelry boxes–and a note.

_Pere,_

_Happy Father’s Day._

_Now that I have gotten to know you better, I decided to get you what you always wanted._

_Wanted more than a son, apparently._

_But if you still want to spend today with me, I’ll wait for you at the top of the Eiffel Tower.  Bring friends: I will be._

_“Love”,  
_

_Adrien_

Below that was a green pawprint.

Hands shaking, he opened the jewelry boxes.

A ring and a pair of earrings.

Faithful reproductions from one of the better jewelers of Paris, but only reproductions for all that.  

“Nathalie, cancel all appointments for the rest of the day–and tomorrow as well. I have…family matters…to attend to.”  He stood, fake Miraculouses in his clenched fist.  “There is more than one way to skin a cat, after all.”


End file.
